Hear No Evil
by Mekyo-dreams
Summary: Mataki is a girl who can't hear and has an attitude problem. Not good at summaries.


Hear No Evil

A new girl enrolls in Kaibara High. She has one little problem, though...She's deaf.

* * *

A black car pulled up to Kaibara Gakuen.

A new girl stepped out. She had orange hair in a pony tail that went to her waist. Her blue eyes looked tired and annoyed. She was wearing the boys uniform without the tie.

"Ja Ne Kuu-chan." She said closing her car door. She looked around knowing they were probably talking about her. She just walked through the school's entrance looking for the principles was to go there and wait for the ASB president. He/She was to show her around and to her new class.

Once she got there, the secretary told her to wait on the bench in front the desk.

As she waited, she pulled out a sketch book and a pencil and started finishing up a picture of her, plus two other girls, and a man, who looked extremely kind.

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked walking in the office. He saw the new girl with her sketch book in front of her. "Hello?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Her head snapped up and her hands snapped the sketch book shut. "What?" She snapped looking straight at him.

"I'm Yuki Sohma. The school's ASB president." He said introducing himself and smiling.

"Took you long enough." She said as she put away the sketch book. "I'm Mataki Kurosaki. If you have anything important, make sure I'm looking at you." She said still looking at him.

"H-Hai. Well, I'll take you to our class. The bell should be ringing shortly." He said walking to the door.

"Whatever." She said.

As they were walking, she noticed everyone staring at them.

"Oi! President-san!" She said.

"Hai?"

"Can you tell the god damn preps to stop staring!" She said loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

"Well, you do have an interesting hair color." He said looking at her.

"This coming from the guy who could pass for a senior citizen." She said.

"Here is our class room." He said opening the door for her.

"I can do that myself." She snapped.

"How dare you!" cried a girl in the class.

Mataki just walked right past her.

"Kurosaki-san?" Yuki said grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't touch me pansy boy." she said in a threatening tone.

"Your seat's there." He said ignoring her comment and pointing to the corner seat next to the window.

"That'll do." She said under her breathe.

On her way over Uo grabbed her arm as she passed by her.

"Did you not just hear me!" She snapped reclaiming her arm.

"Don't snap at me new girl!" Uo snapped back. "Anyway, sit with us. We still have 'bout five minutes till class starts."

Mataki looked at "_us_". "By "us" you mean the goth wanna be, goody-two-shoes, jackass, you, and pansy-boy?"

"Wow! Never heard a _girl_ say things like that 'bout prince." Uo said to them.

"Yea...No thanks." Mataki said about to start walking away.

"Nope! Your staying!" Uo said. She dragged her over to the next seat next to them. "Yo! I captured the new gal!"

"More like kidnapped the new gal. And let go!" Mataki said snatching her arm back. "And learn my name."

"Hi, Kurosaki-san." Yuki greeted.

"Great. More people." Mataki grumbled.

"What's your name?" Tohru asked.

"You don't need-"

"Her name's Mataki Kurosaki-san." Yuki said cutting her off.

"Kurosaki, huh?" Uo said. "We're gonna shorten that up. It's just to long." She said.

"Please don't." Mataki said.

"How about Kuro-chan!?" Tohru said smiling.

"Kuro-chan?" Mataki said disgusted.

"Yea! That's great one!" Uo said agreeing completely.

"Interesting. Seems Kuro-chan's deaf." Hana said.

"Kuro-chan! I'm Tohru Honda. This is Arisa Uotani, or Uo-chan. This is Saki Hanajime, or Hana-chan. Yuki Sohma-kun, and Kyou Sohma-kun." Tohru said introducing everybody.

"I don't remember asking for your names." Mataki said annoyed.

"If she's deaf, then how can she know what we're saying?" Kyou asked no one.

"Well, Tohru's just that nice. She didn't wait for you to ask." Uo said.

"I don't know that." Hana said.

"Huh?" Tohru asked hearing Hana's voice.

"Kuro-chan's deaf." Hana said looking at Tohru.

"Really? Then how does she know what we're saying?" Tohru asked seeing Mataki looking at them.

"I read lips. Ain't it obvious?" She asked.

"That's weird." Uo said tuning in on their conversation.

"Don't deaf people usually shout all the time?" Kyou asked.

"That's judgmental. That's like me saying, 'Don't guys with orange eyes think perverted thoughts all the time?' " She said.

"Hey!" Kyou yelled.

"You're really deaf?" Tohru asked sympathetically.

"Yea, so?" She said.

"Everyone sit down!" Mayu-sensai yelled walking in. "New girl! Introduce yourself." She said.

"Mataki Kurosaki. I'm here against my will." She said.

xXx Lunch Time xXx

As soon as the bell rang for lunch time, Mataki grabbed her lunch and sketch book, hoping to spend lunch by herself.

"Kuro-chan!" Tohru said tapping her shoulder.

"What?" She snapped.

"You want to eat lunch with us?" Tohru asked.

"No thanks." Mataki said.

"Let's put it this way," Uo said making sure Mataki didn't turn away, "you have no choice." She said.

"Yes I do!" Mataki said.

"Not really." Hana said appearing next to her all of a sudden.

"Holy-! Don't you come with a warning label!?!" Mataki yelled pointing at Hana.

"I don't understand the question." Hana said calmly.

They dragged Mataki to the roof before she could say something else.

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji said with Haru behind him.

"Great. More people." Mataki said sarcastically.

"Whose that?" Haru asked pointing to Mataki.

"I'm someone who wishes to be somewhere else." Mataki said.

"She's the new girl in our class." Yuki said. "Mataki Kurosaki-san."

"Mata-chan!" Momiji said.

"What the hell is up with all the nicknames!?" Mataki asked completely serious.

"So, I can't call you that?" Momiji said sadly.

"If I say no, will you stop?" Mataki asked.

"Nope!" He said smiling.

"Then don't ask." She said.

"I'm Momiji Sohma! That's Hatsuharu Sohma, you can call him Haru!" He said.

"Again. I learn something I didn't ask for." She said. She walked to the corner of the roof. "I'm gonna pretend I'm not near you people. You brought me here, so deal with my presence. DON'T bother me." She said in a threatening voice. She sat down eating.

xXx After School xXx

"Kuro-chan!" Tohru said tapping her shoulder again.

"What the hell is it now!?!" She yelled at Tohru.

"Um... Sorry." She said.

"Oi! Don't snap at Tohru like that! She's just trying to be friendly." Uo said.

"What?" Mataki said a bit calmer.

"I was, uh, just wondering what direction you live. We could walk home together!" She said smiling again.

'What is this girl? Bipolar?' "I don't walk. I get picked up in a car." Mataki said grabbing her bag.

Tohru waited till Mataki was looking at her again. "Why?" She asked.

"A deaf girl walking home isn't exactly safe, genius." Mataki said obviously.

"Oh...Then we'll walk with you to the front!" Tohru said.

"No thanks." She said already at the door. She suspected what she would ask.

Once she got there she saw her black car waiting at the corner.

Once she got in, she saw an elementary student. She had pale hair and orange eyes.

"Hey, Kuu-chan." Mataki said buckling up.

_"Hi, Mata-nee-chan."_ the little girl wrote on her white board, smiling.

They were sisters, going to pick up their older sister. All disabled in a different sense, but they have something that could make it up. If they touch the skin of another, they would talk their sense, just as long as their touching. But the person looses that sense with the touch.

* * *

Please R&R. Also read the others! They're about Mataki's sisters!


End file.
